Ser un Árbol
by cassTastrohpe
Summary: La historia de Thalia; ser un árbol y oírlo todo. -TRADUCCIÓN-
1. Chapter 1

No podía dejar que murieran.

Luke y Annabeth eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía. Haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos, no importa qué. Incluso si la única solución era morir, lo haría.

Al menos eso es lo que seguía repitiendo para mis adentros mientras los perros del infierno me rodeaban, mordiendo mis extremidades. Mi lanza colgaba, inútil, a mi lado mientras las gotas de sangre y lluvia resbalaban por su punta. Mi escudo, la Égida, se sentía exageradamente pesado. Tenía la tenue esperanza de que Grover pudiera poner a salvo a mis amigos con tiempo de sobra para buscarme un poco de ayuda, pero en el fondo sabía que moriría sola.

De pronto, uno de los monstruos saltó al ataque. Estaba cansada y tardé mucho en levantar mi escudo. Eso le dio oportunidad al sabueso de hundir sus colmillos en la unión entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Oí el enfermizo sonido de huesos rompiéndose y sentí más sangre brotar de mi cuerpo.

Mi visión se puso borrosa. Mi cabeza se sentía ligera, tanto que apenas y me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo, derrotada, con el aguacero golpeándome la cara y empapando mis heridas. El agua dolía. Todo dolía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si la humedad en mi rostro eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia.

Como último recurso, le recé a la única persona que podría salvarme en ese momento. Él me había dado la vida, después de todo.

_Padre, _pensé, rogando desesperadamente porque me escuchara. _Por favor, ayúdame._

Antes de perder la conciencia, vislumbré un rayo iluminando momentáneamente el cielo nocturno, avisándome que él me había escuchado.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor sobre estar muriendo.

**Nota del autor: Se me ocurrió hace un par de días. La idea me encantó y no había publicado nada en mucho tiempo, así que lo escribí y lo subí. Trata sobre Thalia; cómo se convirtió en árbol y todo lo que sucedió mientras ella era un pino en la Colina Mestiza.**

**En realidad no recuerdo si fueron perros del infierno los que atacaron a Thalia, pero vamos a suponer que si, ¿va? Y no dice cuándo recibió la Égida, así que me tomé unas cuantas libertades. No olviden dejar un bonito review para decirme que les parece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor: Hola, tipillos. Estoy de vuelta. Si, ya sé, tengo historias por terminar, pero leí esto en inglés y me pareció que sería una grosería no traducirlo a mi lengua natal: el español. Me tomé unas cuantas licencias literarias, por cierto. Ya saben, para corregirlo y dejarlo todo bonito y gramaticalmente correcto.<strong>

**Descargo de responsabilidades: La trama y los personajes usados no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a la Belle Luna Claire y Rick Riordan respectivamente. Solamente me adjudico la traducción; cualquier reproducción total o parcial será reportada inmediatamente a la autora original y a un moderador.**


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?,_ pensé. No se suponía que pudiera pensar, de cualquier forma. ¿Qué no yo había muerto? ¿Estaba en el cielo? Pero no me podía mover. ¿Estaba en el infierno? ¿Qué no las almas de los muertos iban al Inframundo, al reino de Hades? ¿Por qué, si mi tío me odiaba lo suficiente para matarme, no estaba siendo torturada en mil maneras? Era todo tan confuso…

Podía sentir algo. Algo frío que resbalaba por lo que debería ser mi piel. Pero… no lo era. Era algo… más duro, menos sensible. Una parte de mi se movió. Eran pequeños movimientos, todos en la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Pero, en realidad, no era _mi _ cuerpo. Yo era otra cosa.

Pensé, tratando de averiguar en qué clase de cuerpo me encontraba, y me di cuenta de que mi conciencia cambiaba de lugar en una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Intenté usar eso para averiguar dónde me encontraba.

De pronto, sentí algo contra mi piel; la forma de una mano, tan pequeña que casi me la perdí, pero también sentí algo más.

Era esa sensación como de cosquillas, que iba y venía como la respiración de un ser vivo.

Entonces me di cuenta.

La mano no era pequeña. _Yo era muy grande._

Aparte de la respiración, captaba también pequeñas vibraciones, y me di cuenta de que formaban palabras.

-Quirón, ¿puedes ayudarla? – preguntó una voz joven y acallada. Inmediatamente la reconocí como la voz de Annabeth. Aunque no pudiera verla y el sonido sonara lejano, reconocería su voz donde fuera.

-Me temo que no, pequeña – respondió otra voz, una que no reconocí. –Ella estaba al borde de la muerte cuando Zeus la transformó. No había otra forma de salvarla, y no creo que haya alguna forma de traerla de vuelta.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? – preguntó un Luke muy enojado, y otra mano se deslizó por mi piel. – Después de todo lo que Thalia ha hecho por nosotros, ¿va a vivir como un árbol el resto de sus días? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

Espera, espera, _espera. _Dijo… un _árbol?_

Bueno, eso explica mucho.

Intenté moverme de nuevo, bajando esta vez, y me di cuenta de que estaba más frío y se dividía. Raíces.

Volví a subir, para escuchar a Luke y Annabeth un poco más, para saber qué pasó.

-Lo siento mucho, Luke – dijo la otra voz, Quirón, con la simpatía clara en la voz. – Sé que eras muy amigo de Thalia y…

-¡Era como mi hermana! – gritó Luke, y deseé poder decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaba. – Se sacrificó para salvarnos, ¿y cómo le agradecen? ¡La convierten en un _pino_!

-Luke, no hay nada que podamos hacer por Thalia ahora. Pero estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de proveer a ti, Annabeth y a todos los demás mestizos la protección que ahora tienen. Este campamento nunca más sufrirá el riesgo de ser atacado. Ahora, es tiempo de instalarlos en sus cabañas, ¿no les parece?

-¿Me puedo quedar con Luke? – preguntó Annabeth. Me podía imaginar que ella miraba a Luke y Quirón con sus grandes ojos grises. Era muy lista para su edad, pero de todas formas era sólo una niñita.

-Me temo que tendrás que quedarte con tus hermanastros, querida. Te quedarás en la cabaña seis, de Atenea, y Luke en la once, de Hermes.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me puedo quedar con Luke? – Ah, Annabeth. Era la representación gráfica de la palabra 'persistente'.

-No hacemos las cosas así en el Campamento Mestizo – explicó Quirón, y sabía que él deseaba poder decirle lo que ella quería oír. – Lo siento, Annabeth.

-Todo estará bien, Annabeth – susurró Luke, tan bajito que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo a través de mi corteza. – Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, pase lo que pase.

-Eso es lo que dijo Thalia – replicó Annabeth, y sentí que, si los árboles pudieran llorar, yo estaría llorando. Yo era una de las pocas personas en las que ella podía confiar, y le había fallado.

-Lo sé, pero yo nunca te dejaré sola. Iría al mismísimo fin del mundo para ayudarte, y estoy seguro que Thalia haría lo mismo si pudiera – dijo Luke, y hasta yo le creí.

-Deberíamos ir a instalarlos en sus respectivas cabañas ahora.

-De acuerdo – accedió Annabeth. Entonces sentí unos diminutos brazos rodeándome todo lo que podían y una carita contra mi piel. – Te quiero, Thalia. Volveré pronto.

Ella me soltó, y extrañé su calor.

Luke pasó una mano sobre mi corteza. – Adiós, Thalia. Te voy a echar de menos.

Todos se fueron. Y me sentí más sola que nunca antes en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: Firestorm Wolf-fang me informó que fue un EJÉRCITO de los monstruos de Hades lo que atacó a Thalia, pero soy muy floja como para escribirlo de nuevo. De cualquier modo, aquí está el capítulo dos. Estoy muy feliz porque recibí un favorite, un alert y un review. Fue un poco más largo que el capítulo anterior, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Por favor, dejen un review. Me encanta saber qué piensan, ¡en serio! El descargo de responsabilidades en mi perfil aplica para todas mis historias.**

**Nota del traductor: ¡¿Qué onda, gente del planeta? Estoy feliz porque acabo de terminar esta traducción **_**y **_**porque me acabo de comer UN BOTE ENTERO de helado de Haagen Dasz. Oh, si. Un bote ENTERITO. ¡Sabor 'Chocolate Midnight Cookies'! ¡PIOLA MARINA! Y… estoy un poco hiperactiva.**

**No los entretengo más con mi amor por el helado de chocolate. Dejen un lindo review, ya saben, para saber lo que piensan :)**

**Recomendación de la semana: **_**Graceling, **_**por Kristin Cashore. Es la primera novela de la autora, y es la primera entrega de **_**Los Siete Reinos**_**. Gira en torno a Katsa, una joven cuya gracia es matar. Y también… No, mejor me callo. Lo único que si les digo es que es un libro apto para adolescentes y adultos por temas ligeramente sugestivos y violencia extremadamente PRO MÁSTER. Ejem... Sí.**


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pareció desacelerarse.

Podía diferenciar el día y la noche fácilmente basándome en la posición del sol, pero la mayoría del tiempo no me importaba saber la hora. El día y la noche significaban lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. Era muy aburrido ser un árbol.

El primer día, mucha gente vino a verme.

Algunos venían en grupos, con sus amigos. Caminaban a mí alrededor tocando mi corteza, asombrados. Yo me había convertido en la nueva maravilla, algo raro.

Otros venían solos, y me daba la impresión de que deberían estar en otra parte, en vez de ocultos tras de mí con las espaldas pegadas a mi piel. Eran tan curiosos e inquisitivos como los grupos, pero me prestaban menos atención. Me caían mejor.

Lo único que todos tenían en común era el hecho de que ninguno pensaba en mí como _Thalia, la chica._ Era _Thalia, la chica a la que su padre convirtió en un árbol. _No me conocían y nunca lo harían.

Sin embargo, Annabeth y Luke venían a visitarme todos los días. Esa era la mejor parte, la más notable. Me hablaban, me contaban sobre lo que sucedía en el campamento y sobre los entrenamientos. Annabeth estaba emocionadísima con sus clases de griego antiguo. Ella había leído unos cuantos libros sobre arquitectura recientemente y no paraba de hablar de sus ideas, de lo que habría cambiado en los diseños antiguos.

Luke era más callado. No hablaba tanto como Annabeth. Generalmente, se sentaba a mi lado en silencio, ocasionalmente tocándome o suspirando. Una vez, cuando estuvo seguro de que Annabeth no escuchaba, se inclinó un poco y susurró:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos, Thalia? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Me gustaría decir que eso no me afectaba, pero la verdad es que sus palabras me rompían un poquito el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: Estoy en algo así como un frenesí de escritura. Ya escribí el cuarto capítulo y voy por el quinto. Los próximos capítulos son un poco raros y confusos, así que si no les queda algo claro, no duden en preguntarme. Estoy muy consciente de que "esta historia es simplemente bizarra" (Morgan Mason), pero me parece un concepto interesante. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.<strong>

**Me di cuenta de que cuando escribo en la computadora, las cosas son más largas que cuando lo escribo antes en una libreta. Así que lo siento si algunos capítulos son más largos que otros. He escrito algunos adelantos en la escuela. Bueno, no olviden dejar un review. Me hace feliz.**

**Nota del traductor: Me había planteado el firme objetivo de adelantar historias solamente una vez a la semana. Obviamente, fallé. No tenía nada que hacer, y estas traducciones son cortas, así que puse Panic! At The Disco a todo volumen y me dije '¡A la mierda! Tienes un mes sin nada que hacer. Un. Mes. Completo. Sin tarea de francés ni nada. No hay excusas.' **

**En otras palabras, me propongo terminar esta traducción **_**y **_**completar mi historia de pacotilla antes de agosto 22. Porque ese día tengo que entrar a clases, y entonces todo se iría por el caño. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)**

**Love, Coffee, Turtles,**

**{{Cass}}**


	4. Chapter 4

Fue un proceso lento.

Al principio, Luke y Annabeth venían a visitarme a diario. A pesar de que no tenían mucho que decir, me reconfortaba saber que no se habían olvidado de mí.

Luego, un día, Luke no vino.

Como siempre, Annabeth subió corriendo por la colina después de su día de entrenamiento. – Luke no vendrá hoy – dijo la pequeña, como si eso no fuese la gran cosa. – Pero, ¡a que no adivinas lo que pasó hoy, Thalia!

Ella continuó parloteando sobre su día como si todo estuviera maravilloso, pero la ausencia de Luke me molestaba.

Al día siguiente, él regresó, pero mientras se sentaba a mi lado y escuchábamos a Annabeth hablar sobre el nuevo movimiento que aprendió, me pareció más distante que nunca.

Lentamente, las visitas de Luke se volvieron cada vez más esporádicas, hasta llegar al punto de venir a visitarme una o dos veces a la semana.

Y después, llegó el día en que Annabeth tampoco vino a verme.

Cuando ella no llegó corriendo por la ladera como todos los días, me preocupé. Creí que algo malo le había sucedido. Frenéticamente, moví mi conciencia hacia la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, donde estaban mis raíces, extendiéndose por el subsuelo del campamento. A través de las raíces, podía escuchar en parte lo que sucedía arriba, y finalmente encontré a quien buscaba.

Busqué por todos lados hasta que la encontré. Ella jugaba, reía y se divertía con los otros campistas.

Yo estaba enojada. Estaba… _celosa_. Incluso Annabeth prefería pasar el tiempo con ellos a estar conmigo. ¡Pero si éramos familia!

Inmediatamente, me sentí mal por haberlo pensado siquiera. No debería sorprenderme que ella quisiera estar con los demás. Ahora ellos eran sus amigos. Y yo era sólo un árbol. Sí, yo solía ser su mejor amiga, pero en realidad no la puedo culpar por pensar que yo ya no estaba allí. Yo no lo habría creído, si los papeles resultaran a la inversa.

Regresé a la parte principal de mi nuevo cuerpo, sintiéndome sola y miserable. Esperaba que ella todavía quisiera visitarme.

Sí, la vida de un árbol es muy solitaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: ¡Cinco reviews! Considerando que esto sólo lleva unos cuantos días en el sitio y que es bastante extraño, yo diría que es bastante bueno. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Me sentí mal por Thalia mientras escribía esto. Intenté hacer a Annabeth como la pequeña niñita que va a visitar la tumba de sus padres a contarles lo que sucede a pesar de que ya no están ahí. Quise hacer a Luke un poco más angustiado porque creo que en realidad él finge durante el primer libro. Notarán cambios en Thalia en los próximos capítulos. Como siempre, por favor dejen un review. Cada vez que veo uno nuevo, me siento en las nubes.**

**Nota del traductor: Voy a cumplir mi promesa. Voy a terminar todas mis historias y subiré un nuevo one-shot antes del 22 de agosto. Es más, voy a hacer todo eso antes de la bienvenida al cole. Lo juro por el helado de chocolate, y si no, que me parta un… un… ¡una bolsa de Doritos nacho!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eventualmente, Annabeth siguió el ejemplo de Luke.

Ella venía a verme algunos días. Luego un par de veces a la semana. Después una vez a la semana. Posteriormente una vez cada dos semanas. La frecuencia de sus visitas continuó decreciendo hasta llegar al punto de ser una ocasión rara.

La extrañaba muchísimo. Extrañaba su charla imparable sobre los temas más triviales. Echaba de menos que se sentara recargada en mi tronco y me leyera uno de sus libros, describiéndome las imágenes y hablando sobre lo mucho que deseaba construir cosas para que el mundo entero las admirara. Echaba de menos sus abrazos cálidos.

Sentía el tiempo pasar, pero había perdido la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo había sido un árbol. No tenía la voluntad para contar los días o los meses que pasaban. Estaba sola. Ya no le importaba a nadie.

Extrañaba _todo _de mi vida humana. Extrañaba poder caminar y correr y nadar y pelear. Una nunca piensa que podría extrañar pelear con monstruos hasta que se convierte en un árbol por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Echaba de menos la sensación del mango de cuero de una espada en mi mano, y la seguridad de tener a la Égida en el brazo. Extrañaba el viento en mi cabello y el sol en mi rostro. Extrañaba poder ver. Extrañaba ver los rayos caer del cielo durante una tormenta y tener la seguridad de que mi padre estaba allí arriba en alguna parte. Nunca lo admitiría, pero en realidad yo no odiaba a mi padre. Aunque me hubiera ignorado y toda la cosa, yo lo quería. Me había dado la vida. Me había salvado. Le debía todo lo que era, me gustara o no.

Deseaba poder hacer algo más que sólo estar aquí plantada _todo el maldito día_. Quería moverme, aunque fuese solo un poco, como el sutil movimiento de una hoja o una rama. _Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto. _

Quizá, algún día, alguien podría ayudarme. Había oído a Quirón decir que era imposible, pero yo no me rendía. No podía abandonar la esperanza de volver a ser Thalia. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de no ser un árbol.

Bueno, _casi _todo.

**Nota del autor: El próximo capítulo saltará en el futuro unos cuantos años, creo. Probablemente sólo me tomen un par de capítulos más antes de terminar la historia. No me rendiré. Estoy decidida a terminar este fic, a diferencia de todos los demás que tengo. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor: Seh, "Probablemente sólo me tomen un par de capítulos más antes de terminar". Para expresar lo erróneo de esa frase, utilizaré las sabias palabras del Werevertumorro:<strong>

_**"¡OOOOOYESAMAMADAA!"**_

**Ja. Suena mejor cuando lo dices como si vinieras de Monterrey, créanme. Sin embargo, transmite perfectamente bien el mensaje de que eso es pura mentira. **

**Esta historia, señoras y señores, tiene seis capítulos más.**

***gritos de terror***

**Sip. Y el original ni está terminado.**

***explosión de bomba atómica***

**Y planeo tenerlo todo para el viernes, más tardar.**

***explota el sol***

**Tengo mucho por hacer. Ehh, recomiendo que escuchen un poco de rock mientras leen esto. Te da todo el ambiente de Thalia. **

**Love, Coffee, Turtles, **

**{{Cass}}**


	6. Especial de no Navidad

Existía una fecha en el calendario que prometía una visita de Annabeth y Luke: el aniversario de mi "muerte".

Me sentía como una lápida, plantada en la tumba de una chica muerta a la que su familia visitaba de vez en cuando sólo para recordarse que alguna vez la amaron. Cada vez que ponían flores en la base de mi tronco, los suaves pétalos me dolían como si tuvieran ácido.

-Te extrañamos, Thalia – decía Annabeth mientras presionaba su frente contra mí.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Thal – decía Luke, pasando una mano por mi corteza. – Sé que te gustaría todo.

-A mí también me gustaría que pudieras verlo, Thalia – prosiguió Annabeth. – Los campos de fresas, la arena de entrenamiento y las cabañas y el lago. Todo es muy hermoso. Luke tiene razón; amarías todo esto.

Me podía imaginar lo maravilloso que sería poder ir al campamento. Sonaba como un buen lugar, y estaba feliz de que mis amigos estuvieran ahí dentro, protegidos por el perímetro mágico que yo proveía. Pero yo quería estar allí, con ellos.

-Vamos, Annabeth. Es hora de irnos – dijo Luke.

_¡No! ¡No me dejen!_

No pude gritar, y ellos se fueron.

Desearía poder haberlos visto marcharse. Quería ver a Annabeth, con sus rizos rubios y sus grandes ojos grises. Quería ver a Luke, alto y apuesto y de aspecto travieso. Quería ver sus rostros para ver si se debatían entre quedarse conmigo o volver al campamento.

Pero no podía verlos.

Mis dos miedos más grandes eran la incertidumbre y el olvido. No sabía si volverían. ¿Qué tal si me olvidaban? ¿Y si _yo _me olvidaba de ellos? Me daba pánico no recordar cómo se veían.

Por supuesto, era una babosada pensar que yo pudiese olvidar el aspecto de mi familia.

¿O no?

Intenté recordar sus rostros, y sentí un gran alivio al poder recordarlos a la perfección.

Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan preocupada?

**®®®Ω®®®**

Los meses se convirtieron en años.

Estaba aburrida todo el tiempo. La parte hiperactiva de mi cerebro deseaba que hubiera una especie de club de apoyo para chavos que hubieran sido convertidos en árboles por sus padres inmortales y todo-poderosos, pero luego me di cuenta de que sería un club bastante exclusivo. Yo sería la única.

Las visitas eran algo raro y preciado, pero la gente que venía a verme casi nunca me hablaba. Usualmente eran tan solo campistas que buscaban escapar de alguna actividad particularmente desagradable. Alguno que otro cargaba un libro para entretenerse mientras pasaba el rato sentado a mi sombra. Otros traían armas – dagas, espadas y flechas – para limpiarlas o afilarlas. Me encantaba el sonido de las páginas de un libro moviéndose y el sonido de una espada siendo pulida y flechas siendo reparadas. Eran sonidos mucho más entretenidos que el monótono arrullo del viento en la colina.

Sabía con exactitud que un año más había pasado cuando Annabeth y Luke venían a dejarme flores, decir que me extrañaban para después marcharse.

Eso sucedió cinco veces.

Cada vez que ellos venían, yo me sorprendía. Me había perdido un año más siendo un árbol, separada de ellos.

Con el tiempo acepté la realidad. Nunca volvería a ser humana. Me quedaría siendo un árbol para siempre, y nadie nunca sabría que yo estaba viva dentro de ese tronco.

**®®®Ω®®®**

Había sido un árbol por cinco años.

No se ponía más fácil con el tiempo. Ser un árbol era tan aburrido como siempre, pero al menos ya me había hecho a la idea de que eso nunca cambiaría. Hacía que mi encierro fuese más soportable. Y al mismo tiempo, me hacía más miserable.

Empecé a escuchar lo que sucedía en el campamento más a menudo. Lo común de los eventos diarios me fascinaba. Me imaginaba lo que podría hacer de poder estar con ellos. Podría practicar arquería con Annabeth, o aprender a manejar una espada con Luke, o simplemente sentarme al borde del lago a reírme de los hijos de Afrodita.

Mientras escuchaba, pude aprender más sobre los diferentes campistas de las diferentes cabañas. A los hijos de Apolo les gustaba hacer concursos de poesía en broma, recitando sus nuevas composiciones a sus hermanos y hermanas, y tocar sus instrumentos al máximo volumen permitido. Los chavos de Deméter disfrutaban la jardinería, y podían hacer crecer _lo que fuera, donde fuera. _Los hijos de Ares hacían luchas y trifulcas. Los hijos de Hefesto se la pasaban en la sala de manualidades, donde forjaban fantásticos artefactos. Los gemelos de Dionisio pasaban el tiempo en los campos de fresas, ayudando a los sátiros y ninfas. Los chicos de Hermes eran generalmente tipos relajados, pero eran fanáticos de las bromas y amantes de lo ajeno. Los de Atenea, en cambio, gustaban de leer manuscritos y libros antiguos todo el día para saciar su sed de conocimiento.

Todos eran muy distintos. Aún los mejores amigos diferían enormemente.

Sentía que conocía a todas esas personas. Era una especie de amistad, aunque solo de mi parte. Me agradaba la facilidad con la que los hermanos Stoll – de Hermes – se ganaban risas. Eran inseparables, y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nadie debería descuidar la cartera cerca de ellos. Una chica de Deméter, Katie, era dulce y muy maternal, y a menudo regañaba a los campistas más jóvenes, e incluso a algunos no tan jóvenes. Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita, era la única de su cabaña que no me parecía insoportable. Procuraba ser amable con todos, y se pasaba el día dando consejos sobre cómo "sacar tu belleza interior". Un chavo de Hefesto, al que todos menos Silena llamaban Beckendorf, babeaba tras de ella. Y Clarisse, una hija de Ares, no me sonaba tan mala como pretendía ser.

Eran personas geniales a las que empezaba a querer como los amigos que nunca conocería en persona. Me interesaban, y me gustaba seguirlos por el campamento mientras hacían las cosas de siempre.

Todo era normal en el campamento. Bueno, todo excepto algo.

Quirón no estaba.

Él les había dicho a los campistas que iba a ayudar en la recolección de un potencial nuevo campista que un sátiro había encontrado en un internado llamado Academia Yancy. Iría disfrazado de maestro de latín para vigilar al mestizo y sacarlo de broncas. No estaría por aquí mucho en los próximos meses, a excepción de los recesos estudiantiles. El campamento quedaba a merced del Sr. D, lo cual hacía que los campistas se encogieran de horror. El Sr. D odiaba a los campistas, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Todos los campistas estaban alerta. ¿Por qué iría Quirón a buscar a un mestizo personalmente? Eso hizo que los rumores empezaran a volar. ¿Quién sería el padre inmortal de ese misterioso mestizo? ¿Sería acaso un hijo de los Tres Grandes? Pero eso significaría que el juramento había sido ignorado _de nuevo_. Entonces, Zeus, Poseidón o Hades habían tenido otro hijo mortal. Y si las cosas salían como la última vez… Bueno, mírame a mí y te darás una idea.

-¿Crees que el rumor sea cierto? – inquirió en cierta ocasión un hijo de Ares.

-¡No! – dijo Clarisse. – Eso es una estupidez. Sólo será un don nadie. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Por el bien del chico nuevo, deseaba que fuera un don nadie. No me interesaba tener primos o hermanos si iban a acabar como yo.

Otros intercambiaban teorías y hacían apuestas. Si resultaba ser un hijo de los Tres Grandes, ¿de quién sería hijo? La mayoría decía que era un hijo de Zeus, porque él ya había quebrantado el juramento una vez. Otros decían que era hijo de Hades, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que eso no podría ser bueno. Nadie sabía de lo que sería capaz si resultaba serlo. Algunos hablaban de la posibilidad de que fuera un hijo de Poseidón, pero casi todos decían que era mucho más posible que fuese hijo de los primeros dos.

De cualquier forma, no era momento para pensar en un nuevo semidiós. El solsticio de invierno se acercaba y todos estaban emocionados. Muchos de los campistas de tiempo completo que habían pasado muchos años en el Campamento Mestizo – como Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse y varios otros – iban a ir al Monte Olimpo en una excursión.

Deseaba poder ir al Olimpo. Me habría encantado ver la hermosa y reluciente ciudad de mármol. Se oía como un lugar maravilloso. Todos los que iban estaban felices como lombrices. Y los que no iban estaban celosos.

_Yo_ estaba celosa. Ser un árbol era de lo peor.

**®®®Ω®®®**

El solsticio de invierno había pasado. Los campistas iban a regresar en cualquier momento. Pero yo sabía que algo había salido mal.

Desde temprano, había estado muy tormentoso. Vientos huracanados, lluvias torrenciales y rayos azotaban la tierra desde esta mañana. Podía oír las olas estrellarse contra la orilla de la playa, enloquecidas. Las cosas estaban raras. Era como si los elementos estuvieran en guerra unos contra otros. Como si los _dioses_ estuvieran en guerra.

Todos estaban alertas. Obviamente, _algo_ había sucedido en la reunión en el Olimpo. Y, fuera lo que fuera, tenía molestos a los dioses.

Cuando los chicos que fueron a la excursión volvieron, los otros los bombardearon con preguntas.

-¿Los dioses se pelearon? – preguntó un hijo de Ares.

-¿Quién empezó la riña? – inquirió una niña de Atenea.

-¿Fue Hades?

-¿Ares?

-¿Qué _carajos_ pasó?

Las preguntas continuaron. Todos estaban emocionados y asustados a la vez.

-¡Cállense! – gritó Clarisse a la horda de mestizos. – No sé nada que ustedes no sepan. ¡Lárguense!

La oí marcharse dando pisotones, y me di cuenta de que ella también se sentía frustrada por no saber.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-Así que… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué demonios pasó allá arriba? – dijo un semidiós indefinido.

Annabeth le respondió esta vez. – No. Todo estaba bien durante el solsticio. La cosa se puso fea esta mañana.

Eso era intimidante e insatisfactorio.

-Muy bien, todo mundo – clamó Luke. – Tratemos de continuar con la rutina. El Sr. D nos convertirá en ardillas si nos ve flojoneando.

Hubo un murmullo general de afirmación y la conversación se vio efectivamente erradicada. La masa de semidioses que se habían reunido en la colina se disipó lentamente mientras todos volvían a sus actividades. Al final solo quedó el puñado de héroes que fueron al Olimpo.

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – inquirió Silena Beauregard.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea – respondió Beckendorf.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso, chicos – se apresuró a decir Luke. – Lo que sea que haya ocurrido no nos incumbe. Los dioses pueden pelear sus propias batallas.

Él empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió. – Sigamos entrenando. Si algo ha sucedido y somos requeridos, debemos estar preparados.

Unos más murmuraron, de acuerdo con Luke, y se fueron a sus prácticas. Sólo Annabeth se quedó, todavía irritada por no saber.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y, en vez de ir con el resto de ellos, subió por el lado de la Colina Mestiza, el nombre que le daban a la colina donde me alojaba desde… ese día.

Yo estaba atónita. Annabeth no me había visitado en un largo tiempo.

-Hola, Thal – dijo Annabeth como quien no quiere la cosa. – Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… necesitaba verte de nuevo.

Posó una mano sobre mi corteza, deslizándola lentamente, como si no pudiera creerlo. Luego se sentó con la espalda recargada contra mí. Era cálida y reconfortante.

-Es que yo… Yo no lo entiendo, Thalia – soltó otro suspiro. - ¿Qué sucedió en el Olimpo? Todo estaba bien en el solsticio, pero cuando despertamos algo estaba mal, ¿sabes? Los dioses se enojaron por algo. Pero, _¿por qué?_

_Quisiera saberlo, _quería decirle. Quisiera saberlo.

Suspiró otra vez, un sonido frustrado. – Desearía poder salir de aquí – dijo ella, enojada.

_¡¿Qué?_

Nunca había oído a Annabeth decir nada malo sobre el campamento, pero allí estaba, hablando sobre salir.

Casi como si ella hubiese escuchado mi pregunta, se apresuró a corregir. – Quiero decir, me encanta este lugar y todo eso, pero he estado aquí desde los siete años. Nunca he salido. Quiero ver mundo, salir y explorar todos esos lugares sobre los que he leído.

Me dolía escucharla tan derrotada.

-Quiero conseguir una búsqueda – dijo ella por fin.

_Eso _me sorprendió. El último campista que consiguió una búsqueda fue Luke, y él había vuelto con una cicatriz para probarlo. Y él había sido mucho mayor de lo que Annabeth era cuando había salido a robar las Manzanas de la Inmortalidad en el Jardín de las Hespérides. No me imaginaba a Annabeth – mi pequeña y adorable Annabeth, a quién todavía veía como la niñita de hace cinco años – saliendo a enfrentarse a un mundo lleno de monstruos y de gente dispuestos a matarla. No quería imaginarlo.

-Creo que el chico que Quirón vigila podría ser la clave para conseguir la búsqueda.

Por millonésima vez, desee poder ayudarla. Ella era _tan pequeña. _Yo quería poder estar ahí para ella y _no ser un árbol. _Porque, en serio, ¿qué podía hacer yo si era un _estupidísimo pino_? ¿Perfumar autos nuevos? ¿Adornar una casa en Navidad?

Dioses, la vida de un árbol es deprimente.

Annabeth se quedó sentada allí por un rato más, y yo disfruté su presencia. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando ella soltó un suspiro final, se paró y se quitó el polvo de encima.

-Te veré pronto, Thal – dijo ella. Acto seguido escuché sus pasos mientras descendía la colina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, hola. Tardé un poco, lo sé, pero me esforcé y les dejé hasta el capítulo 9. Así que sólo falta uno para alcanzar la historia original. <strong>

**Estoy en la novena nube. Me dejan muy lindos reviews :D.**

**Incluso me salté las larguísimas notas del autor porque en realidad no dicen nada que no sepamos.**

**Ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo. Lo subiré mañana. También subí un nuevo one-shot en inglés. Sólo me falta subir el nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia y habré cumplido mi promesa.**

**Merci, des amis!**

**Love, Coffee, Turtles, (?)**

**{{Cass}}**


	7. Chapter 7

Las tormentas continuaron por los siguientes meses, con rayos y lluvia y vientos inclementes azotando Nueva York. Los mortales creían que se debía a algún tipo de cambio climático u otro rollo de ese tipo, pero los campistas sabían la verdad: los dioses estaban enojados, y los elementos estaban en guerra unos con otros.

Meses habían pasado desde el solsticio, y los rumores sobre lo sucedido ese día se habían extendido como la hiedra.

Le habían robado algo a Zeus, y éste culpaba a Poseidón.

Duh. Típica pelea. Bueno, quizá no _tan _típica; las otras veces que esos dos han tenido broncas, ciudades enteras han sido destruidas como parte del daño colateral de un pleito entre hermanos. En realidad, no debería decir eso. Si bien cosas como estas ya habían sucedido, nadie recordaba que hubiesen sido de esta magnitud. Casi todos los días, el cielo y el mar parecían combatir, como si quisieran ver quién podía destruirlo todo con mayor rapidez.

Pero ni siquiera la guerra inminente o el clima imposible eran capaces de congelar el calendario del Campamento Mestizo. Los campistas consideraban éste lugar su hogar lejos de casa, así que me parece que no se lo perderían por nada.

Lo entendía, hasta cierto punto. No importaba lo horrendo que hubiera estado el año lejos del campamento, ni cuantos monstruos intentaron matarte, ni siquiera importaba lo castrosos que hubieran sido tus profes, mucho menos la cantidad de veces que te hubieran dado detención por cualquier babosada. En el segundo en que entrabas al campamento, eso no le interesaba a nadie. Prácticamente podías ver como las personas se destensaban cuando olían las fresas madurando en los campos y escuchaban las risas provenientes de los demás. Era un lugar donde no eras juzgado por lo que hacías en el mundo mortal, porque todos ahí eran parte de otro mundo también y en realidad el mundo mortal les valía gorro.

A mí también me gustaba el verano. Oí de muchos nuevos de los que me hice amiga en mi propia y rara manera.

El campamento comenzó a llenarse cada vez más y más cuando una escuela salía de vacaciones. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos campistas más y el lugar estaría completo. Los semidioses practicaban arquería con los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo, ya que Quirón todavía estaba en la Academia Yancy cuidando a ese supuesto semidiós, luchaban contra Clarisse, utilizaban el muro de escalada con los sátiros, hacían carreras con las ninfas del bosque y se relajaban en el borde del lago con las náyades.

Todo iba bien. Todo era normal entre las cabañas (aunque la normalidad sea relativa y lo semidioses no tengan _nadita _de normales). Se esperaba que Quirón volviese pronto, preferiblemente con un nuevo campista que posiblemente pondría la Gran Profecía de vuelta en marcha. También querían que Quirón llegara y los salvara de la ira incontenible del Sr. D.

Honestamente, yo estaba de acuerdo con todas las expectativas anteriores. (Si, todas. Era un árbol, pero ni a mí me caía bien el director del campamento). Quería saber más sobre el niño nuevo, también. Todos, incluyéndome, creían que lo más probable era que fuese un hijo de los Tres Grandes. También se decía que podría ser mi medio hermano. Eso nunca reemplazaría la pérdida de _mi _hermano de verdad, pero supuse que sería bastante genial tener _otro_ hermanito, aunque el tipejito nunca llegara a conocerme de verdad.

Por supuesto, siempre había la posibilidad de que no fuese hijo de Zeus.

Lo que sea. Yo quería un hermano.

Así que cuando Quirón regresó, el caos que se desató no me agarró desprevenida.

-¡Quirón, viejo! – gritaron Travis y Connor al mismo tiempo. (Hacen eso a veces; yo creo que lo practican frente a un espejo).

-¡Dionisio casi mata a la mitad de mis hermanos! – le avisó una artista medio chiflada de la cabaña de Apolo.

-¡Nos dijo que nos convertiría en ardillitas! – chilló otra niña.

-Nos alegra que estés de vuelta, Quirón – intercedió Annabeth, con la sonrisa marcada en la voz. Le creí; Quirón era la cosa más cercana a un padre que ella había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta – respondió el susodicho. – Las cosas irán mejor desde ahora, sin riesgo de que alguno sea convertido en una criatura del bosque.

Ah, Quirón. Ese viejo centauro siempre sabe que decir, ¿no?

-Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vayan a divertirse!

Todos se fueron, dando alaridos de felicidad, a continuar con sus actividades. Sólo quedaron Annabeth y Quirón.

-Quirón – empezó ella. - ¿Cuándo volverá Grover?

Creo que él sabía – al igual que yo – que en realidad Annabeth no preguntaba por el niño cabra. Eso sólo era la entradilla para sonsacar información sobre el nuevo.

-Creo que Grover estará aquí pronto – respondió el centauro. La misma cantaleta de siempre.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre la identidad del mestizo que has estado cuidando? – Traducción: _¿Porqué carajos no me dices quién es? ¿Así de importante es?_

-No es diferente en nada a los otros cuando recién llegan aquí. No tiene idea de su herencia – hubo una pausa, que creo que significa que la sonrisa mega-watt de Annabeth se cayó de su cara como las bragas de las niñas en un concierto de Justin Bieber*****. _Oopsie._ –Querida, sé qué esperas que él sea tu boleto para ver mundo, pero tú ya sabes lo que le sucedería. Quiero que pienses en eso para que puedas entender por qué estoy rogando porque no lo sea.

-Ya lo sé, Quirón, pero si tan solo me dieras una búsqueda yo podría…-

-No, Annabeth. Cuando sea el momento correcto, tendrás tu búsqueda. Pero ir en una búsqueda nada más porque sí… Bueno, Luke te dirá como sale eso.

_¡Oh, snap!_ Golpe bajo, caballito. Todo mundo sabía que la búsqueda que Hermes le había dado a Luke había salido desastrosa, por ponerla barata. Estaba honrado por recibirla, pero le daba coraje que alguien ya la hubiese hecho. Volvió a casa con una cicatriz en el rostro y la vergüenza pesando en su cabeza. A pesar de que seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo – actitud _hakuna matata_, risa más fácil de provocar que una chava de 16 and Pregnant***** – yo me daba cuenta de que en el fondo le guardaba rencor a Hermes por dejar que eso le sucediera.

Annabeth suspiró. – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero un día, me conseguiré una búsqueda para liderar. Lo juro.

Quirón habló con un tono mucho más suave después. –Por supuesto. Ahora debes continuar con tus actividades. Si vas a ir en una búsqueda debes entrenar duro.

-Sí, señor – contestó ella. Parecía volver a sonreír. – No lo defraudaré.

Una vez dicho eso, ella corrió en la dirección opuesta, dirigiéndose a dar una pelea digna en la arena de entrenamiento.

-No podrías, aunque quisieras – murmuró Quirón, encariñado, antes de dirigirse a jugar cartas con los sátiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww :3 Este capítulo me encanta :DD<strong>

**Eh, perdón. Se supone que guarde la compostura, pero honestamente me siento agotada. **

**Trabajé hasta tarde con esto, porque no sonaba bien. Otra cosa: si notan algún chiste grocero y/u ofensivo, yo lo puse. LaBelleLunaClaire no sabe de chistes majaderos en castellano :)**

***(1) Es una referencia a The Hard Times of RJ Berger. Yo no miro ese programa (casi no veo MTV desde que dejó de ser 90% música) pero un amigo sí, y se la pasa comentando esa analogía. Me pareció que el que Thalia insultara a Justine (la e extra es a propósito) sería muy apropiado. Ya saben, porque ella dice 'muerte a Barbie'.**

***(2)Si no saben de donde saqué eso de hakuna matata, no tienen infancia. Hoy en día es la única razón por la que me pongo a ver El Rey León con mis hermanitas. En cuanto a lo de 16 and Pregnant, lo digo en serio. Esas tipas ni siquiera me dan pena. Sólo lloran y culpan a otros. Pero antes de que naciera el chamaco, ahí andaban dándole duro y contento, ¿no? Honestamente, me parece que son bastante prostiputigolfas.**

**J'ai fini! Ya no hay más capítulos en el original. Si quieren, pueden ir a rogarle a la autora (con ese nombrecito, estoy casi segura que es mujer) que ponga otro capítulo, porque si no me quedo sin chamba.**

**Y entonces no tendré una excusa para no revisar el segundo cuentito de mi hermana. Juro que si me pide que marque todo lo que me parece estúpido, le voy a marcar la cara. No quiero desalentarla, es demasiado tierna.**

**Es ganar-ganar. Obtienen su capítulo y evitan que destruya los sueños de una niñita de ocho años. **

**¡Por favor! ¡Soy demasiado cruel! ¡Salven sus sueños y les dará galletas de exploradora!**

**Love, Coffee, Turtles,**

**{{Cass}}**


End file.
